


The Green, Green Dress

by Rod13369



Series: SG-1: Jack and Sam [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rod13369/pseuds/Rod13369
Summary: Songfic. S/J fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title and quoted song come from the musical "tick, tick,...BOOM!". Originally published on Fanfiction.net on 24/7/09.

 

“Crap!” he mutters as the light changes to red. He knows that he is simply anxious about being late, but it feels as if every stoplight in the city of Colorado Springs is out to get him. Swearing under his breath, he reaches for the cell phone, opens it, and dials, all without looking.

“It’s me,” he tells the person on the other end. “Look, I’m gonna be a few minutes late.” Pause. “No, everything’s fine. I’ve just managed to hit every red light in the city.” Another pause and a smile. “Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Just as he hangs up the light turns green.

As predicted, he manages to get caught at the final red light, even though he has always made it before. Finally, though, he turns into the driveway. “About damn time,” he mutters, shutting off the engine and climbing out of the car. While he misses his truck, he does admit that this is much easier on his knees. And for tonight, it will be better for his date.

He walks up to the front door and rings the bell, straightening his tie as he waits. He doesn’t stand long. The door opens, and he is treated to a vision.

_Deep dark velvet_  
_Hugs your silhouette_  
_Black silk stockings_  
_You’re my Juliet_  
_Soft blonde hair_  
_Baby baby blue eyes_  
_Cool me down  
_ _Before I jump into your thighs_

As always, his gaze starts at her feet. Tonight, they are in black shoes with a medium heel that he knows will make her legs look even longer and match her height to his. Her legs themselves are encased in black stockings that disappear beneath the hemline of the dress at the knee.

The dress…It is forest green, a few shades darker than the uniform she usually wears. Sleeveless, it hugs her figure in all the right places. One strap, leaving the other shoulder bare and exposing just a hint of cleavage. As protection against the slight chill, she has looped a black wrap through her arms. Her right hand holds a small black purse, while on her left ring finger a diamond solitaire catches the light and throws rainbows at her feet.

Finally, he reaches her face. Her blond hair is pulled back from her face, and there is just enough makeup to bring out the blue of her eyes. She had been sporting a timid grin, but seeing his approval it has now become the familiar brilliant smile. “Hey,” she greets him.

“Hey,” he manages to reply, his voice raspy. Damn she looks good! Finally getting control of his voice (and other parts of his body), he asks, “Shall we?” and offers his arm. She continues to smile as she closes the door and loops her arm through his. As they walk the short distance to the car, he glances at the back of her head. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought her hair was long enough to do anything with, but she has pulled it back into an elegant knot, held in place by two black chopsticks.

The have reached the car, and he opens the door for her. As she slides in, he catches a glimpse of the back of the dress. A row of twenty small buttons runs from the top to the waist.

_The green, green dress_  
_Twenty buttons and a strap_  
_The green, green dress_  
_What a pleasure to unwrap_  
_Green dress_  
_Oh what it can do_  
_What the green, green dress_  
_Does to me on you  
_ _Me on you_

“Where are we going?” she asks him. All he has told her is that they are going somewhere special. No other details.

“You’ll see,” he tells her, smiling. This time, he makes all the lights. They arrive at their destination within minutes. He finds the one parking space in the otherwise full lot. The building doesn’t look like much from the outside, but he knows for a fact that the inside is gorgeous.

Amazingly, she doesn’t continue to pester him with questions. Instead, she waits for him to get the door for her, and takes his arm as they proceed towards the building.

The entryway is small, boasting only a sign that says “Welcome!” Before she can ask, though, he leads them through into the main area.

It is an event hall, decorated to look like an old-fashioned ballroom. A ten piece band is off to one side, playing swing music that is at odds with the décor. The floor is filled with couples dancing, while others occupy tables scattered around the perimeter.

A smile has been forming on her face, and now she turns it on him. He smiles in return and leads her into the room.

_Let’s find a chair_  
_Where we can sit and talk_  
_Or get some fresh air_  
_Maybe we could take a walk_  
_Tell me what you’re thinkin’_  
_Talk about your day_  
_Tell me what to do  
_ _I’ll do anything you say_

A waiter has taken their orders, and now they are watching the couples on the dance floor. Actually, only she is watching the dancers; he is too busy watching her. He can see how much she wants to join in, so he asks her “Do you want to dance?”

It takes her a moment to register his words. She turns to him in surprise. “C’mon,” he says, standing and offering a hand. After a beat, she lets him pull her to her feet and lead her onto the floor. A waltz has just started; drawing on old memories he pulls her into his arms and leads her almost effortlessly through the steps, as well as those of the tango that follow.

She is laughing as they return to the table where their dinners await. “I didn’t know you could dance!”

He pulls out her chair for her, smiling at her surprise and enjoyment. “You never asked,” he observes. “Hey!” he protests when she reaches over and playfully tickles him. “I learned in college,” he admits. “It’s how I met Sara.”

The mention of his first wife doesn’t cause her smile to disappear, only to change in quality. She has accepted this aspect of his life, and understands that he has to face it when it comes up. Otherwise, there are nightmares later. “Well, you dance very well,” she tells him.

He smiles, and turns the conversation to other topics. But throughout, he cannot keep his eyes off her.

_Oh the green, green, dress_  
_Twenty buttons and a strap_  
_The green, green dress_  
_What a pleasure to unwrap_  
_Green dress_  
_Oh what it can do_  
_What the green, green dress_  
_Does to me on you  
_ _Me on you_

It’s the dress, he decides. It accentuates her figure in all the right places. Unfortunately, it’s also extremely distracting. His imagination is working overtime on what it would be like to remove the dress, like unwrapping a Christmas present. He eats his dinner without actually tasting any of it, and does not bother ordering dessert. Instead he offers her his hand again and leads her back onto the dance floor.

_Can I hear you laugh babe?_  
_Can you make me smile?_  
_I’ll forget what’s on my mind  
_ _For a while_

They dance for several hours, sometimes talking, more often just enjoying holding one another. Every so often he will say something to make her laugh, enjoying the sound and the sight of the smile on her face. These are the memories he cherishes when they can’t be together, and he plans to build up a nice backlog.

Finally, it is time to leave. He helps her into her wrap and offers his arm. Leading the way out to the car, he compliments her once again on her dancing.

“That’s not all I can do well,” she tells him as they reach the car.

“Oh yeah?” he asks, turning to face her. He is only slightly surprised to see that she is much closer. His gaze flits down to her mouth, and he barely pauses before capturing it with his own. He darts his tongue over her lips, seeking entrance, which she grants. He can taste her dinner of steak on her tongue.

The kiss isn’t entirely one-sided; she gives as good as she gets. It is several moments before they come up for air. He opens his eyes and pulls back slightly, a smile forming. “I agree,” he tells her. He notices that her eyes are slightly dilated, her breathing a little fast. He knows that he probably looks the same, that the kissing has increased his already-present arousal to new levels.

“I should probably get you home,” he admits.

“You probably should,” she agrees. “My husband doesn’t like it when I’m out too late.”

He opens the car door for her and holds it as she slides in. He smiles at the view of her legs; he knows she draws the moment out as long as possible.

The ride back to her house is silent, charged with tension. He keeps stealing glances at her, and knows that she is doing the same. This time, he doesn’t mind the red lights.

They reach her place. He clambers out of the car and gets her door, offering his arm. “I’ll walk you to the door.”

She says nothing, just smiles and acquiesces. He waits patiently while she extracts her keys and unlocks the door. “What, no goodnight kiss?” he asks as she makes to enter.

The comment causes her to pause. She turns back to him, and he can see the slight smile. “I don’t know,” she says, frowning in mock-thought. “My husband is a very jealous man.”

“I don’t think he’d mind.” His eyes are silently pleading with her, and she finally relents. He captures her mouth again, and this kiss is even more intense than the last. His hands find their way to her waist and the back of her head, holding her in place. Someone, he thinks it’s her, opens the door. He backs her through the opening, quickly fetching up against the wall.

“Should we,” she asks between kisses, panting, “move this to the bedroom?”

His only response is another kiss.

_Can I tie you up love?_  
_If you tell me yes_  
_I’ll unbutton ev’ry button_  
_Down your green, green  
_ _Dress_

It takes a few minutes to reach the bedroom. His jacket, her wrap, and her purse are discarded on the way. They enter the room as his tie and shirt land on the floor.

“Wait,” he tells her before she can remove his pants. “My turn.” He reaches behind her and begins undoing the buttons. He’s like a kid on Christmas: he wants to enjoy unwrapping the presents for as long as possible.

He draws it out as long as he can. And yet, when the dress is undone, he’s not sorry. Because now, after slipping off the strap, there is nothing between him and her. Which is just the way he likes it.

_The green, green dress_  
_Twenty buttons and a strap_  
_The green, green dress_  
_What a pleasure to unwrap_  
_Green dress_  
_Oh what it can do_  
_What the green, green dress_  
_Does to me on you  
_ _Me on you_

Some time later, she rolls off him. “Wow,” she comments.

“Oh yeah,” he agrees, sporting a large grin. Suddenly he yawns.

“Tired?” she laughs.

“I had a long day,” he defends. She just laughs again, and moves so that his arms are around her waist, hugging her against his chest.

“Goodnight,” she tells him, planting one last kiss on his lips.

“Goodnight, Mrs. O’Neill,” he responds. His last thought before drifting off to sleep is that the green dress was definitely like a Christmas present: the best part is unwrapping it.

_The green, green dress (green, green dress)_  
_The green, green dress (green, green dress)_  
_The green, green dress (green, green dress)  
_ _The green, green dress_


End file.
